Dancing Fingers
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Based on the song Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol. Written for the Rizzoli and Isles Comment P


**Title: **Dancing Fingers  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jane/Maura  
><strong>Rating: <strong> **NC-17  
><strong>**Summary**: Based on the song Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol. Written for the Rizzoli and Isles Comment Ficathon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: Written really quickly. But the explanation is the women were caught in a snow storm forced to stay in a crappy motel and this is the next night after their _first_.**

Jane stands in the corner rubbing her hands together trying to get warm as she messes with the radiator that they found was broken last night when they ended stuck in the rat hole of a motel.

Finding that there was nothing she can do she moves back over to the bed that the two women ended up sharing in the middle of the night. Sitting on the edge of the bed she lays the freezing appendages on the soft, warm exposed skin of Maura's back causing her to stir.

"Can you wake me later?" its mumbled so adorably with just the edge of flirtatiousness that lets Jane know everything is okay and her hands on Maura's body are still welcomed. Slowly they move up her back over the delicate neck and starts heading down to ample breasts that she became aquatinted with last night.

A soft moan escapes Maura's pink lips as Jane's cool hands cup her breasts tenderly finally Maura turns to lay on her back gazing up at the dark haired woman above her and she is instantly awed.

The light streams in from the open shutters on the window bathing her skin in light. She watches as the rays tangle around the woman above her giving her skin a glow. Slowly she traces the outline of Jane's jaw with her finger tips then down her neck awed by the beauty that is her body. Maura's finger tips continue their decent as she stares at the light engulfed woman above her, finger tips circling a now erect nipple causing a flood of heat to take over her own body.

Over come by want their lips crash together in a passionate kiss. Hasty fingers make their descent to moist folds and Maura groans her approval arching her back and into the fingers eagerly. Jane just smirks but waists no time giving the woman what she wants and slips her fingers deep within her tight opening a small moan of her own leaving her mouth at the feel of tight walls grasping her fingers.

She pumps then in and out at a steady pace watching from above as the woman below writhes in pleasure below her. Maura can feel her muscles stretch around Jane's fingers as they move within her and the knowledge that it _is_ Jane doing this and not a fantasy causes another flood of wetness to coat those fingers. Her hands slide down the body above her to her heated center groaning as her digits slide into the folds knowing that the wetness she found there was because of her.

She begins to rub small circles over Jane's clit causing the woman to buck into her hand from pleasure. Her own release is fast approaching and she speeds up her hands movements then moving to enter the tight opening only to take her fingers away and continue their assault on the sensitive clit again.

Both are panting heavily a light sheen of sweat glistening their skin and finally Jane's thumb swipes across Maura's clit causing said woman to cry out as her body spasmed her inner walls clamping down on Jane's still pumping fingers. Watching Maura come undone sends Jane following as she shudders above the woman and collapse back to the bad.

They both lay as they try getting their breathing back to normal, neither knowing just how much time had passed but both content with it being spent next to each other. Jane snuggles into Maura from behind a lazy smile taking up her face as she buries her face in Maura's hair breathing in deeply as she lays her head on the pillow.

Her arm wraps around the Medical examiners smooth waist pulling her more firmly into her own body as her finger tips trace the hills and valleys of her body. Their eyes begin to drop and matching content smiles on their faces as they hug each other keeping warm.

The light lingers on their sleeping forms dancing across their equally naked skin.

"_Crack the shutters open wide I want to bathe you in the light of day,  
>And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body.<br>I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute,  
>Cause the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you."<em>


End file.
